


Corruption

by shadowcat500



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Corruption, Death, Gen, Gore, that is also the plot, that's like most of it but i swear there is also plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: It's all his fault.





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> This is like AGGRESSIVELY gory. So probably don't read if that upsets you.

This is it.

This is the end.

This is a world broken, lost, every part glitching and twitching and skittering in a way it shouldn’t be.

[name] knows it’s his fault. Every part of this is. All his fault for being afraid to die, all his fault for being afraid to let it all end, all his fault for not wanting to lose everyone. It always is. First Kariina, then his parents, all forgotten because he couldn’t accept their deaths. Now the entire world all because he couldn’t accept his own.  
He’s sitting on the edge of a cliff, a risky spot in this world where the floor may suddenly disappear and drop you into the abyss at any point, but it’s not like it matters. This world is already too glitched to care if he comes back a few more times. 

This was supposed to be the location of the final battle with [file not found], the place where he and his friends would save the world and be the heroes, but this time the boss never showed up. They were just left standing in an empty arena, staring at the shell of the world almost all his friends were too set to notice. It was only when [error] began to speak when it happened: the arena began to twist apart, metal screeching and grinding as the structure was forced apart by invisible hands. Of course, the world hated him now, so it only got worse and his friend’s bodies began to twist apart one by one. 

First little [file not found]’s head began to twist off, followed shortly with her hands and legs and eyes and then her entire body fell to the ground in a pool of blood, her robes soaked through with the red liquid before anyone could even react. 

Then [eRror] shortly after, literally imploding in what was at least hopefully a quick death, if not a clean one. His gore was what [name] was coated in now, hair soaked so thoroughly that you couldn’t even see the colour anymore and face covered like a mask in blood and gore and Omez knows what else.

It took a long time before it affected [file name not found], [name] remembers that much. He remembers [file not found] beginning to scream but himself not even reacting, too desensitized from all of the other deaths he’d seen to even care. His hand crept over to his dagger, but then stopped as it scattered into twitching pixels as he touched it.   
Eventually, [file name not found]’s screaming and sobbing grew quiet, and he just began rocking back and forth, choking slightly.

“Are you okay?” [name]’s voice sounded foreign, hollow, and it began to skip near the end of his sentence. It didn’t bode well, and he carefully ignored the strange way his throat felt as his voicebox twisted itself apart without causing him pain.

“Do you _think_ I could be okay after _that_?!” [file name not found]’s voice was completely fine, and it was almost scary how unaffected he seemed to be. 

[name] couldn’t say anything comforting now, so all he did (all he could do, really) was sit down next to him and lean against him, offering the only thing he could. He didn’t acknowledge the snap as [file name not found]’s neck snapped and his body slumped forward as his head rolled into [name]’s lap. But of course, that was what caused him to snap. 

He carefully, slowly, shakily, picked up the head and moved a lock of bloody hair out of [file name not found]’s dead glassy-blue eyes. He choked, and the tears spilled over and he pressed the bloody forehead to his own and screamed out a wordless cry of horror and terror and fear and anger that he hadn’t given since he was ten and saw his best friend’s broken and bloody body twisted across the street for the first time.

The pixels of his skin are becoming sharp now, and he feels like his skin is slowly turning into scales as his body slowly glitches into some new horror, though the corruption ignores the bloody head he clutches close to his chest. 

He whispers an apology right before his lungs corrupt and his throat fills with knives and his heart turns to lava in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this thing that I rant-wrote at 3am, have a great day!


End file.
